


Blood, Sweat, and Sex

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cutting, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing he’d rarely been able to resist when drinking from Ruby it had been the fuck that followed: fueled by demon blood in his system, desperation creating a unique experience for a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineaux/gifts).



> off tumblr request post for Demon blood addicted Sam x Demon Kyo. Same universe as Interiorem Clamoribus.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Reflection" by Tool

How it has slipped under their radar was completely beyond Sam. Honestly, he’d thought they’d checked and double-checked the vocalist of Dir en grey for any signs of demonic possession. Hell, they’d salt and holy water tested him and short of stabbing a knife in his gut, they’d done their damn best to ensure he was just fine.

But now, here it was an entire year down the road, and the band was back in the United States and here Sam and Dean were, settled in the crowd, watching the show. For the second time in his life, Sam was gripped by the harsh desire to taste Kyo’s blood. Something about the pull to the other screamed of possession, screamed to him that the only reason he could want him was because his blood held the sway of a demon deep inside it.

He’d been clean for months now, completely cold turkey off the shit, but God did he ever want it now that he was standing here amongst the crowd, watching Kyo slice his chest open with his very own nails. Saliva filled his mouth and he had to swallow it away, shivers sliding down his spine as he stared up at the man on his crate. Blood pounded in his ears and the front of his pants stretched tight with desire. If there was one thing he’d rarely been able to resist when drinking from Ruby it had been the fuck that followed: fueled by demon blood in his system, desperation creating a unique experience for a fuck. And hell if he didn’t want to sink his cock deep inside the far smaller man, fuck him until he screamed, sucking his blood right from the source as he did it.

Excitement overwhelmed him and he knew if he didn’t get out of the pit, and fast, he was going to leave one hell of a stain across the front of his light blue denim. With a gasp, he turned, pushing his way through the crowd and out into the freedom of fresh air. Standing outside, he collapsed against the side of the building, daring to reach down and squeeze his cock through his pants. God he was worked up. And hell if Sam Winchester ever got this flustered.

He shoved away from the building and made his way down the back alley. A few other people, obviously more interested in sleeping with a rockstar than watching the show, were lingering about, the roadies glowering at them as they milled about. Sam skirted around them, heading right for the woman he’d remembered pissing off last time, recalling her name. He came to a stop right in front of her and murmured, “Nora?”

She flicked her eyes up at him and he could see the brief second of recognition, irritation, and then acceptance slip across her well-schooled face. He could only sort it out because he’d spent his life doing so, otherwise he would have been oblivious. “Mr. Winchester, if I recall.”

“Sam Winchester... yes.” He sighed and pushed his hair back from his face, pursing his lips for a moment and then swallowing, launching into it, knowing there was no other option. “I would appreciate it if I could talk with Mr. Nishimura after the show. Just briefly. I know he can’t talk much... his voice and all... but it’s urgent and Die had told me to contact if I ever needed to.”

Nora regarded the hunter for a long few moments and then closed her eyes for a moment. “Fine. I can’t guarantee he’ll want to talk to you, but I’ll let him know. At the least, I’ll send Die.”

He inclined his head and offered a quiet, “Thank you,” before moving aside to lean against the wall.

She eyed him for a moment and then murmured, “If he doesn’t want to talk to you, do not pester him. Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She made her way back inside the venue and through the open door, he could hear the cries of the audience, cheering in a manner telling him of the end of the show. He’d been just in time.

The crowd grew on the other side of the barriers, forming behind the girls who’d been milling around beforehand and Sam grew more and more nervous that he wasn’t behind the barrier. Dean appeared on the other side and caught Sam’s eye, but Sam lightly shook his head, indicating to leave him alone for the time being and Dean melted back into the crowd.

Sometime later, the doors opened and the bassist, drummer, and other guitarist all filtered out, stepping onto the bus, pausing to take a few things from people holding them out and crying their names, but not much else. Die came out alone a few moments later, stopping to sign a few things and then glancing at Sam, smiling and holding up a finger to indicate he should wait before slipping into the bus as well.

The door opened a third time and Nora stepped out, leaning around the door. “Sam, come here.”

He stepped around the door and allowed Nora to usher him inside. She led him back to a dressing room and opened the door. “If he says leave, you leave. And he says you’d best not be wanting to test him again, whatever that means.”

“I’m not,” Sam returned quietly, stepping into the room, Nora closing the door behind him. His pulse fluttered as he advanced on the other man. He stepped up to his left and leaned against the counter, fingers gripping it tightly as he finally laid eyes on Kyo. 

The other looked tired, sweat still sliding over his face and torso, exhaustion clear in his eyes. “What do you want?”

Sam took in a deep breath and then, “Nothing bad this time, I promise.” He offered a small smile and then shook his head a little. “I’m sorry about last time... and I want to make it up to you.”

Kyo sat back in his chair, taking a towel and mopping his face up, then starting down his arms and sides. “How?” He looked up, catching Sam’s gaze with his own and holding it.

“First... let me help you, with those,” he gestured to the wounds, still seeping with blood that marred the vocalist’s chest and abdomen. “You got a little deep tonight.” But the truth was, he didn’t think he had, he just couldn’t stand not finding out for himself if it was what he craved or not.

“Nora usually-“ Kyo began.

“Let me.” Sam grasped the First Aid kit from the counter and swiftly knelt down, opening the box and then taking the towel from Kyo’s hand, wiping around the wounds, but not across them. Casting the towel aside, he picked up a piece of gauze from the box, starting to wipe at the wounds, knowing there was enough blood to get on his thumb as he worked if he could manage it. Part of his mind warned him of all sorts of blood borne diseases, of things that could kill him... or worse. But the other part told him no idiot with such things would spill so freely where anyone could be contaminated.

He worked quietly, wiping up the wounds and then discarding the gauze aside onto the towel, making sure Kyo wasn’t looking and licking his thumb before reaching for the peroxide. It hit him like a freight train in that moment. It wasn’t demonic in nature, but it still gave him the same rise, the desperation for a good fuck, the feeling like he could do anything in that moment and it’d all work out just fucking fine.

He cleaned up the worst of the wounds with peroxide and antibiotic ointment before covering the few still weeping with bandages and then placing his shaking hands on Kyo’s thighs. “I have a confession to make.”

Kyo opened his eyes, watching Sam as he kept his head bowed, taking in his form, the strain of it, and then finally settling on the telling bulge in his pants. The smallest of smirks pulled at the corner of his lips. “Oh?”

Sam swallowed thickly, pursing his lips and then looking up into Kyo’s face. “Watching you tonight... seeing you rip yourself apart for them... for _us_... it...” he couldn’t quite get it out, looking past Kyo, toward the clock on the wall.

“Say it, Sam.” Kyo’s voice was smooth, his eyes dark as he waited.

“I’m so aroused it hurts. I want to make it up to you by giving you pleasure... if you’ll let me.”

Kyo stood up without a word, going to the door and locking it. Turning around, he came back to Sam and then pushed the chair out of the way as he reached for his belt, unfastening the buckle, and then thumbing open the button. “You want my dick?”

“Yes.” Sam stared up at him, not daring to move from where he was hunched on the floor at his feet. There had been an agonizing moment when he’d thought Kyo was going to leave for what he’d said, but now was maybe worse, not knowing if he’d step in the wrong way and fuck it all up or if he’d get to experience the other man all for himself.

“And you,” Kyo reached down, his thumb sliding over Sam’s lip and coming away slightly red, “want my blood. Do you not?”

“I do.” Sam swallowed again, licking his lips to clean them of the remaining blood and the taste of Kyo’s fingertips.

Kyo gave a slight nod and slid his hand into his pocket, pulling a small razorblade from it and pressing it against his skin just below the bandaged cuts. He drew a thin line there, cutting it longer, maybe slightly deeper, than the others, watching Sam’s reaction as the blood flowed freely from the wound. He reached down, unzipping his jeans and pushing his clothing low on his hips, just barely held up by his swelling erection. “Then take both.”

Instantly Sam was upon him, his hands on his hips, his mouth pressed to the other’s deliciously salty skin, licking and sucking at the blood that slid from the wound. He found he deepest part almost instantly, his lips sealing over it and sucking as his fingers fumbled for Kyo’s pants, pushing them down. He took the other’s cock in hand, slowly stroking him as he sucked and lapped at the blood. His own pants were so painfully tight he was rutting against the air excitedly, unable to keep still, little moans falling from his lips as he partook of this delicious sin.

Kyo placed one hand in Sam’s hair, gently stroking it back from his face as he watched the other go after his blood as though it were his cock. “Open your pants,” he instructed quietly, wanting to see the American’s cock, to see how excited he was by this. The sound of Sam’s zipper met the air and then the soft shift of material before his cock was exposed to the air. He wet his lips when he took sight of it, the slim length of his cock just the way Kyo tended to love them. “Do you want to fuck, Winchester?”

Sam pulled back from the wound, licking his blood-slicked lips. “Yes. God, yes!”

Kyo reached into his bag, pulling out a small tube of lubricant and a condom, pressing both into Sam’s hand as he turned toward the mirror, leaning forward onto the counter and presenting his ass to the other man. “Then make it fast and hard.”

Instantly Sam was up on his feet, positioning himself behind Kyo’s far smaller body. It was exciting in that respect as well, the other so much shorter than him, so petite to his hulking American frame. Something about the dynamic of that urged him on faster than usual, the condom over his aching length in no time, the lubricant spread over his cock, some of it poured over Kyo’s puckered entrance. He pressed one finger easily into him, thrusting it a few times before adding a second, impatient to fuck. His free hand sought the wound, wiping at it and then bringing the blood-slicked digit to his lips, sucking it as he rutted against Kyo’s ass-cheek.

“Do it,” Kyo grunted from beneath him. “Fuck me.”

He pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the towel they’d been using earlier, positioning himself and then plunging into his body with a cry. Kyo bucked back against him, moaning freely as his body took Sam’s cock easily. 

“Jesus,” Sam hissed out, fucking hard and fast into the other man’s body, just taking out his sexual frustrations with Kyo’s willing flesh. Every few thrusts, he’d reach down, slicking his hand through the blood and sucking it from his fingers as he fucked. The third time, Kyo guided his hand down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and starting to move with Sam, thrusting in opposition to Sam’s own thrusts, making everything twice as harsh. The sound of skin slapping wetly against skin filled the room, the scent of blood, sweat, and sex quickly mingling on the air.

Kyo’s body tensed beneath his own and in a few seconds he could feel the other starting to shoot, warmth dribbling across his fingers, the soft splatter of it hitting the floor between their legs exciting to him. He’d just brought this amazing man off and he was still buried deep in his ass while he shot his load all over the fucking floor. “Yes!” he cried out, grabbing Kyo’s hips and pounding into him mercilessly for the next half a minute until his own orgasm slammed into him. He fucked all the way through it, filling the condom to near bursting before he pulled out and ripped the condom off, stroking the last spurt of it out across the small of the other man’s back.

Kyo slowly sank to the floor, still gripping the counter as he sat there and trembled, his head bowed and his breath coming in short pants.

Sam hitched his pants up and then reached down, easily picking Kyo up from the floor and carrying him to the couch, settling down and letting the vocalist rest against him as the both came down from what they’d just done.

Almost ten minutes later, Kyo pushed himself up from the couch. “Got to piss like a fucking racehorse now.” He glanced back at Sam as he paused next to the small screen that separated the toilet from the main room. “And if you ever pick me up again, I’ll beat you to a pulp, Sam Winchester.” He lifted his hand. “Next stop... be there... we’ll have more fun.” With that, he disappeared, the sound of piss hitting water filling the room a few moments later.

Sam smirked to himself, standing up and making sure he had fully dressed himself again, going to the counter and putting his number in Kyo’s phone. He walked to the door and paused for a second, licking his lips one last time before slipping from the room with a quiet, “Goodnight.” Dean... was going to be so fucking jealous.

**The End**


End file.
